A long overdue discussion
by Doc Lee
Summary: My interpretation of a scene that I felt was missing during the Alexis hissy fit story arc.


*Blows away the cobwebs* I'm Aliiiiiiiiive! My sincere apologies for those following 'When the Fan gets hit' There will be a chapter sooner than later, I just need to convince myself that the next chapter won't ruin the story.

This is a short one shot revolving arouns the rather strange arc involving Alexis behaving extremely OOC that has apparently been brushed under the carpet. It's a scene that shouod have been included at some point. Enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER - the people that own Castle are the people that own Castle. I am not one of those people.

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the table, Castle fidgeted as he watched the person he was meeting enter the Old Haunt.

'Mr C!' Pi beamed as he slid into the booth, 'this place looks amazing!'

'Thank you Pi,' Castle smiled briefly, 'I thought it was high time we had a little chat.'

'If this is the 'hurt my daughter, I'll kill you and hide the body' speech Mr C,' Pi grinned, 'then I'm afraid that Grams has already given it to me.'

'She did?' Castle blinked in surprise. Taking a gulp of his drink, Castle considered his next words.

'I returned home a few months back to find my only child had given a young man I had never met completely free roam of my home without any prior warning or with any permission sought,' Castle explained after a few minutes silence, 'and I reacted badly. For that I do apologise.'

'She hadn't told you?' Pi frowned, 'She said you had given me permission to crash on your couch for a few weeks until I found a new place.'

'It seems that not talking to each other is how this situation came about,' Castle winced, 'I attempted to contact Alexis before and after I proposed to Kate, but the number I had wasn't connecting so I tried sending a series of text messages in the hope that the phone was just out of charge or something. I also attempted to contact the group through the New York and Costa Rica offices, but at every turn I was blocked. Computer malfunction here, downed telephone wire there. I was then told by my publisher that I had a book tour scheduled that there was no way of avoiding and I regrettably became lost in the organisation. Alexis found out about the engagement from my mother,' Castle winced, 'Not from myself.'

'And you think she invited me into the loft as a sort of punishment for what she believes is a snub?' Pi sighed, 'Dude... I'm so sorry, had I been aware, then I would have behaved so much differently. Oh, i kinda picked up some vibes when i invaded your bedroom the other morning, My parents have had an open door policy my entire life with us all and its easy to forget that it's not the norm outside of my home and many tribal villages. Sorry dude.'

'Kate suggested that might be the case,' Castle smiled, 'You are very different.'

'I'm not sure what you mean?' Pi cocked his head and frowned.

'Alexis's last two boyfriends have been very straight laced, education oriented, by the book, rule followers,' Castle admitted, 'You are very much a free spirit, someone who is out the box and burning the book in the majority of his life. I think that increased the shock value of you being in my home with my daughter.'

Pi's eyes widened in realisation, 'I get it man.' The scraggly haired fruitarian shrugged, 'I had some suspicions from what Lex had said and done that I am different to what's come before.'

'I do care for her Mr C,' Pi turned serious, 'she makes me laugh a lot and her enthusiasm for life and new experiences is amazing. Life is just better when I'm with her.'

Castle studied the blushing man as he gushed, taking in Pi's words and the way he said them, 'it's one of the few good things she gets from me.'

'Don't put yourself down dude,' Pi scoffed, 'You don't know how many nights... I mean, evenings,' Pi gulped nervously, 'Alexis spent talking about how amazing her father is. She told me about Paris.'

Castle shuddered at the memories.

'About how she was kidnapped,' Pi shifted in his seat, 'and how you went all Liam Neeson on the city trying to find her before storming in and sweeping her to safety with your exploding radios and watches. So very James Bond. You searched an entire city for your daughter man!' Pi grinned, 'that sort of love... Well, that's just cool. Wish there was more of it in the world.'

Rick frown when Pi's face suddenly dropped, 'It was only luck that I found out my parents had flown out to Holland and I had nowhere to go. Neither one of them had told me that they were going. Had I not called them the morning we were returning, then I would have ended up locked out my own home.'

Castle fiddled with his glass as he took in the younger man's words.

'Thank you for your words Pi,' Castle motioned to the bartender, 'Would you like a drink on the house?'

* * *

'I can't believe you let him do this Kate!' Alexis screeched her Vespa to a halt outside her father's Bar, Kate's bike rumbling to a stop next to the brightly coloured machine, 'I'm gonna kill him if he scares Pi away.'

'Maybe not the best thing to say around a homicide detective Alexis!' Kate called after the running girl. Unclipping her helmet, Kate hurried down the stairs to the Old Haunt's sunken entrance.

'OOH!' Two drunken voices bellowed from the far end of the establishment, 'WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! OOO-OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER-AH!'

'Oh... My... God!' Alexis stared agog at the scene before her as her father and boyfriend sang karaoke at the tops of the lungs.

'Looks like my services are needed anyway,' Kate saw the bartender shrug helplessly, 'Two counts of first degree murder of a classic.'


End file.
